Where Are You?
by Kdawg8801
Summary: After another wonderful adventure with The Doctor, Clara waits for his return and to go on another wonderful adventure. But days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months, and months turn into years, and Clara starts to wonder if she'll ever see The Doctor again. 8th Season, 12th Doctor. Spoilers. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1 - Gone

**So this is my first Doctor Who fanfic. I love Doctor Who so much, it's my absolute favorite show ever. I have seen all 8 season of the new series, I've never seen any of the old series. Anyway, this takes place in the 8th season I guess with Clara and the 12th Doctor. This story might have some events from the 8th season, I'm not sure yet, but it will probably be mostly original. Also this story will be told entirely from Clara's perspective. Anyway, I hope you will all like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Gone**

Clara was running at full speed alongside The Doctor as creatures that looked like human-sized frogs shot at them with laser guns, and things exploded behind them as they ran. They had accidently landed the TARDIS inside of the ship, and they weren't too friendly when it comes to trespassing. Well, they really weren't friendly at all in general.

And so, as they ran through the ship back towards the TARDIS, Clara still had a slight smile on her face even though she was running for her life. They finally found the small storage room they had landed the TARDIS in, and they ran into it, the metal door sliding shut behind him. The Doctor quickly took out a key to the TARDIS and started to unlock it as shouting and pouding of running feet could be heard from the frog people, getting closer and closer.

In just the nick of time, The Doctor unlocked the door of the TARDIS just as the frog people reached the storage room door, and The Doctor grabbed Clara's arm and pulled her inside the TARDIS and shut the door and locked it behind him.

Even though they knew the frog people couldn't get in, The Doctor still rushed to the console and started pulling levers and flipping switches and such, and the TARDIS disappeared from the ship and the familiar sound of the TARDIS echoed all around, leaving the frog people very confused and angry when they finally opened the door to the storage room and found that there was no one in there.

Once they landed again, Clara was still huffing and puffing, trying to catch her breath. But she still looked up at The Doctor, with reddened cheeks and a small smile on her face, and The Doctor smiled slightly back.

"Here we are, back at your apartment, on Thursday November 5th, at 4:12 PM." The Doctor said in his thick Scottish accent, and stared at her with his pale blue eyes.

Clara smiled and nodded. "Thank you Doctor. That was wonderful as always." She said kindly, and went up to him and hugged him quickly, and he just stood there stiffly as always, before pulling away and running towards the TARDIS door.

She looked back once she reached the door, smiling, and said "Goodbye Doctor!" and he just smiled and nodded back, then she opened the door and stepped out into her bedroom, and she watched as the TARDIS slowly faded away, it's sound echoing around the room.

She sighed happily, then gasped as she remembered she had a date with Danny at 4:30, and rushed into the bathroom to start getting ready.

* * *

Clara rushed into the fancy restaurant, 20 minutes late. She felt really bad, Danny had gone out of his way to make reservations and everything. She walked up to the front desk and said to the woman standing there "Um, I'm with a Mr. Danny Pink.", and the woman just stared at her.

Clara could imagine that she probably looked very rushed and anxious, since she actually was. The woman then finally answered. "Yes, he's right over there." She said, pointing over at a table where a very disappointed looking Danny sat.

Clara quickly thanked the woman before quickly walking over and sitting down across from Danny, putting a sweet smile on her face. "I am so sorry, I just got caught in traffic for a bit. There was a wreck or something." Clara quickly made up.

Danny just smiled and shook his head. "It's fine. You're worth the wait. You look beautiful." He said sweetly.

Clara blushed and smiled back. She was wearing a red dress with white polka dots and red heels, and she had her hair up in a bun. "Thank you, you look nice too." She said kindly.

They then spent the night chatting about random things and talking about their life and laughing and smiling, and Clara could have just spent the rest of her life just talking to him, but it eventually came to an end when Danny looked at his watch and said that it was late and that they should go home and get to bed.

So he called for a waiter and payed for the meal, then they walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand. He looked at her and smiled once they reached the parking lot. "I had a wonderful time." He said sweetly, staring into her eyes, and she stared back.

"So did I." She said softly.

Danny then smiled, and slowly leaned in and kissed her. It didn't last too long, but it was still sweet and loving. He pulled away, smiling at her. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, before walking away to his car, leaving Clara standing there speechless for a few moments.

"Y-Yeah! See ya..." She finally got out, before walking to her own car.

She soon got home and got ready for bed, then just laid in her bed for a few minutes, her mind filled with thoughts of Danny and also of another man that she couldn't wait to see again. She then slowly fell into a deep sleep.

 **Four Days Later**

Clara sat at her desk in the schoolroom, organizing papers and such, smiling softly as she thought of Danny. Ever since that night, they talked a lot more at school and on the phone. He had also taken her on another date Saturday, to a surpise romantic picnic at the park. Clara thought it was so sweet and cute.

At the end of the date, Danny kissed her again, and it was just as magical as last time. The kids were starting to notice their relationship, and they whispered things and giggled whenever she was turned away from them and writing something on the chalkboard or something. She didn't really mind though. She thought it was cute.

The Doctor had not returned yet, but she wasn't really worried as he hardly ever returned so soon.

Clara was then snapped out of her thoughts when someone knocked on the door to the room, and she looked up to see Danny standing in the doorway, smiling.

"You ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yep." She replied, nodding.

She then stood up, grabbing her purse that was on the desk, and walked over to Danny and grabbed his hand and they walked out of the school together.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Clara walked down a trail in the park alongside Danny. The Doctor had still not yet returned, but Clara still wasn't worried as he had sometimes been gone longer than that. The park was quite beautiful, the leaves on the many trees turning different shades of reds and oranges and yellows, and they were all over the ground too.

"It's so beautiful..." Clara murmured, looking around, then looking at Danny who was smiling, and she smiled back.

"It is... But you're the most beautiful of all." He said, smiling.

Clara smiled and laughed. "That's really cheesy." She said.

"I know." He laughed.

They then walked in silence for a few more minutes, before Danny spoke again. "Clara?" He said, staring at her.

"Yeah?" She said, looking back at him.

"... I love you."

Clara stared in slight shock and surprise, but she soon got over it, as she felt the exact same way. "I love you too." She said sweetly, and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

 **Six Months Later**

Six months. This was by far the longest The Doctor had ever been gone, but Clara kept telling herself not to worry. She knew that he would be back soon. It was now April, and Clara was a bit saddened that soon school would be out for the summer and she would have to wait three whole months before she got to teach wonderful little children again.

It was lunchtime, and she sat out by the garden of the school, eating a ham and cheese sandwich with potato crisps. It was a nice day, it was warm and not a cloud in the sky.

Suddenly Clara felt someone tap her shoulder, and she looked back and smiled when she saw it was Danny. "Hey there." She said kindly, smiling.

Danny smiled back, and cleared his throat before speaking. "Hey... So, this school, it's the place where I first met you. So, I also want it to be the place where I ask you this." He said sweetly, and Clara stared at him questioningly.

He then got onto one knee, and just that made Clara immediately gasp and put her hands over her mouth in shock. He then pulled out a small black box and flipped it open, to show a beautiful diamond ring in it.

"Clara Oswald, will you marry me?" He asks sweetly, smiling and staring into her eyes and holding the box out to her.

Tears fill Clara's eyes, and she nods firmly, smiling. "Y-Yes. Of course." She says shakily, and Danny smiles happily and hugs her tightly.

Clara then almost frowns when she realized that the first person she thought she should tell about this was The Doctor, but quickly got him out of her mind. She was going to marry Danny Pink. She shouldn't be thinking about and worrying herself with The Doctor right now. So she just hugged Danny back tightly, closing her eyes with an overjoyed expression on her face.

 **One Year Later**

It was November 5th. Exactly one year since she had last seen The Doctor. Clara and Danny now lived in Clara's apartment together, and she would be marrying him in just a few days, but she still had not told him anything about The Doctor.

She was supposed to be rushing around, getting every single thing done and perfect for the wedding, but she had just been so distracted as her mind was plagued with thoughts and worries for The Doctor, she would just sort of space out every few minutes. She was starting to wonder if she would ever see him again.

Danny had noticed the strange way she had been acting, and kept asking if she was okay and if she was sure she wanted to go through with the wedding, and she kept assuring him that she was okay and that she did want to go through with it.

Danny was out running some errands for the wedding right now, and Clara was just sitting at the apartment, supposed to be calling the flower place as they had gotten their order wrong and they had to fix it as soon as possible so they didn't end up with bright orange flowers at their wedding where the color scheme was lavender and mint green.

But of course, Clara had not yet called them and she just sat at her table, thinking about The Doctor.

Then suddenly, a deafening boom could be heard, followed by rumbling and the sound of lots of glass shattering and the sounds of lots of shocked and panicked screaming.

* * *

 **Annnd cliffhanger! Hehe, I'm evil like that. Anyway, I hope you all liked that! Please review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Taken

**So here's the second chapter, which took a little longer than expected even though it's so short. Don't worry, I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. Also thanks for the favs and follows! Anyway, here it is! I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Taken**

Instead of panicking like every other normal person was, she actually felt excited. Because she wasn't a normal person. She knew The Doctor, and she thought that he was probably here now due to whatever was happening outside.

So, she leapt up from the chair and ran to the nearest window, with the glass blown out of it and her shoes crunched on hundreds of shards of glass as she ran. She then reached the window, and gasped at what she saw, clamping a hand over her mouth in shock.

Hundreds, if not, thousands of huge circular rotating, and strangely familiar spaceships filled the sky, so much so that you could barely see the sky anymore and it started to go dark outside as the ships covered up the sun. Then, every single device with a speaker in the world started to boom this message. "Clara Oswin Oswald, surrender yourself to us, or the rest of humanity will be exterminated. You have five minutes." Clara could recognize that cold robotic voice anywhere.

Daleks.

And she knew that the heartless beings were talking about her, what other Clara Oswin Oswald could they be talking about? She also knew that they really would kill everyone without a moment of hesitation if she didn't do what they said. But, why on Earth do they want her so bad? Other than the fact that she knows the Doctor and they probably want to kill her. But that would be silly, all of them coming here and speaking that message all across the world just to kill her. So they must want her for some other reason.

This was all so strange and unusual that she just stood there, deep in thought for a few minutes, not noticing the confused and panicking people down below on the street or the loud ringing of her cellphone. She finally snapped out of it and looked down at her phone and saw that it was Danny, and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Clara! Oh thank god... Y-You heard that... Right?" Danny asked in a panicked tone, although it was quite a stupid question since pretty much everyone in the world had heard it.

"...Yes." She answered shakily, as she backed away from the window.

"Oh god... What the hell is going on?! Are they really talking about you?" He asked, and Clara could hear over the phone crazy swerving of a car and she could tell that he must be rushing as fast as he could to get to her.

"Yes, they are..." She murmured and tears threatened to fill her eyes, but she kept them back, she had to stay strong.

"How?! Why?! ...Y-You aren't going to do what they say, are you?" He asked, desperation in his voice.

"Danny, if I don't, they'll kill everyone. They really will. They are heartless, merciless, evil creatures. But don't worry Danny, someone... someone will come to save me. I know they will. I love you." She murmured, and stared back out at the ships hovering above the city.

"What?! Who?! Clara, just please, stay right there! I'm almost there!" He shouted desperately, and Clara could tell he was right as she could now hear the swerving of a car in the distance outside.

"Goodbye, Danny." She says softly.

"No Cla-" She then hung up. Then she took a deep breath, and walked out of her apartment. She walked down the stairs and into the small front lobby type room and out of the front doors. People barely noticed her as they rushed around, going into buildings and hiding, until Clara was one of the only people left on the street. She looked up at the sky, at the ships.

"Daleks, I'm here! I'm surrendering myself to you!" She said, looking and yelling up at the ships. She then expected him to show up any second now. The Doctor. He would show up and save her and everyone else. He would figure out a way to stop them as he always did and everything and everyone would be okay.

But then suddenly, two Daleks appeared beside her in a flash of light, and she felt like she could barely breath, she was scared. But she kept telling herself that it would be okay, to stay strong. He would save her.

Suddenly a red light came out of one of the Dalek's eyestalk and the light went up and down her, scanning her. "Yes, this is Clara Oswald. Take us back to the ship." The Dalek said to the other Dalek once it was done scanning her, and Clara's eyes widened.

She had to do something, as it looked like The Doctor wasn't here yet, if he was even coming at all.

"No no, wait! ...Why do you need me so bad? What are you going to do with me?" She asked quickly before they could be beamed back up to the ship.

"That is classified." Said the first Dalek.

Clara was about to say something else, when a roaring car swerved onto the street and came to a screeching halt in front of it, and Clara's heart almost stopped when Danny jumped out of it, not even turning the car off.

"Danny, no! Stay away! Please!" Clara shouted desperately at him.

"Clara?! What the hell is going on?! What are those?!" He shouted at her and them.

"Who is this?" The second Dalek asked, and the first Dalek scanned him.

"He is Danny Pink. He is irrelevant. We must go now." The first Dalek said.

"No! Stay away from her!" Danny shouted angrily, and picked up a brick that was on the sidewalk.

"Danny no!" Clara shouted, but it was too late.

Danny pulled his arm back, and threw the brick as hard as he could at the first Dalek, and hit the side of it with a sharp thunk, doing pretty much nothing except leaving a tiny dent.

"He has used force against a Dalek. He must be exterminated." The Dalek he hit said, and raised it's laser at Danny and shot at him.

Clara screamed at the top of her lungs as the laser hit Danny and he yelled out in pain for a short second before crumpling to the ground. Tears filled Clara eyes and she collapsed to her knees and started sobbing. "Danny! No!" She screamed and covered her face with her hands and sobbed into them.

She barely noticed that she had been transported into a huge dark ship, and she just sat on the cold metal and cried for a few minutes, before a robotic voice spoke. "Welcome, Clara Oswald."

She finally uncovered her eyes as she slowly stood up and looked around. She was in a huge circular room filled with Daleks all around the room. She looked in front of her, to see a huge Dalek sitting in a sort of throne. She just kept wishing and hoping that the Doctor was going to save her, or maybe that this was just a dream. But no, this was definitely real.

"We have been waiting for you for a long time, Clara."

* * *

 **And another cliffhanger! Muahahaha! Soo yeah! I hope you all liked that! Please feel free to review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Prisoner

**So here is the next chapter! Thanks again for the follows and favs, I'm so glad people seem to be liking this so far! Oh and thanks for the review, I know I'm evil ;) Anyway here it is! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Prisoner**

Clara stared up at the large Dalek, trying to process this all in her brain. This was absolutely insane, even more so than usual. The Doctor has been gone for a whole year, then the Daleks show up looking for her and even threatening to kill the rest of humanity if she didn't come with them and then saying they have been waiting for her, and The Doctor still hasn't shown up. Oh, and Danny is dead.

But her eyes didn't fill with tears at the thought of that, she was actually in the process of numbing herself right now. She didn't need to be emotional right now, she needed to be figuring out what the hell was going on. She needed to be strong.

"... Who are you?" Clara asked the large Dalek boldly.

"I am the Dalek Emperor." It answered immediately.

"What do you mean you've been "waiting" for me? Why do you need me?" Clara asked quickly and boldly, and then it took a few seconds for the Dalek Emperor to answer.

"... Well, we have come to realize that you are very important, Clara Oswald. You are strong and powerful, and you are very close to The Doctor." The Dalek Emperor said, and Clara could feel her heart skip a beat when he said The Doctor.

"That still doesn't explain why you need me. ... Do you know where The Doctor is?" She asked the Emperor, but he didn't respond.

After a minute, The Emperor looked over at two Daleks who were next to him and spoke to them. "Take her to her chamber, and you tell the rest of the fleet to leave planet Earth and set course for our next destination." He said to them, and they both immediately said "Yes Sir." before going off to do what he said, and also the rest of the Daleks in the huge room started to leave as well.

One of the Dalek's approached her and simply said "Follow me.", then starting heading down a hallway, but Clara just stood there with her arms crossed until the Dalek looked back at her.

"Follow me." It repeated, and Clara rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think I'm gonna cooperate with you guys? You just threatened to kill all of humanity if I didn't come with you, then you killed the man I was going to marry in a few days, and now you're holding me captive and won't even answer my questions." She said angrily, glaring at it.

"Would you rather me forcefully take you?" It asked, and Clara scoffed.

"How? You don't even have any arms." She says, looking smug a bit too soon.

Because instead of answering her, the Dalek just aimed it's gun at her and shot at her, and it was so sudden that Clara wasn't able to move out of the way as it shot her. But, what Clara hadn't noticed was that the laser had been a light blue instead of red, and once it reached her it didn't kill her, instead a light blue force field sphere thing appeared around her. Then the Dalek turned back around and continued down the hallway, and the sphere followed along behind it with Clara stuck inside it.

"Well... that's new..." Clara grumbled under her breath.

Clara looked around as she was taken down the small dark hallway made of different brown metals. Every twenty feet or so there was a door on either side of the hallway, but they were all shut, except for when a Dalek went in or out of one, but even then she could barely see inside it. Finally they reached what must've been like the thirtieth door on the left side of the hallway, and the Dalek put it's plunger thing on the little scanner next to the door and it opened.

Inside was pretty much a cell. All it was was a tiny metal room with a small metal bed attached to the wall in the far corner with no pillow or blanet although they probably didn't even have those since they didn't need them. Wow, what a great room for what they supposedly thought was the Great and Powerful Clara.

The sphere then went into the room, and once it did, it disappeared and Clara fell onto the cold hard metal floor onto her bottom, and she winced and had to force herself not to cry out. The Dalek then raised it's plunger thing to close the door, but Clara quickly asked it "Wait! How long are you keeping me here for?".

"Until we reach our destination." It responded simply, and she was about to ask what destination, but it shut the door before she could, then she was all alone in the tiny, cold, dark room.

* * *

Clara laid on the cold metal bed, staring up at the ceiling, fighting to keep tears from her eyes. She had tried everything to escape. There was no scanner inside the room, and it was completely impossible to pry open the door, and she couldn't reach the vent because the ceiling was too high, and even if she could she didn't have anything to unscrew the screws with. And she wasn't desperate enough yet to scream out her questions and to let her out.

Although she might be desperate enough soon, as she realized that she was freezing, and her light blue sweater and jeans weren't doing much to help. Also she was pretty hungry, as she had not yet eaten anything that day. She had been too busy worrying about The Doctor, who didn't seem to be showing up anytime soon, if ever.

Her thoughts then wandered to Danny, and decided that she could let herself cry now since it didn't seem like she would be escaping anytime soon, but even if she did escape the room somehow, she had no idea what she would do after. It's not like she could go up against thousands of Daleks and take control of a ship she didn't know how to control.

So, she just started to quietly sob. She had loved him so much, and he loved her, and just like that he was gone. She would never again see his smile or hear his laugh. They would never again go on dates or kiss or hug. He was gone, forever.

She just laid there with her eyes closed and sobbed for what seemed like eternity. It could have been just a few minutes, or a few hours, she didn't know. But eventually she felt herself get quite tired, and she slowly fell into an uneasy restless sleep.

* * *

 **And there it is! I hope you all liked it! Remember to review! Thank you!**


End file.
